


In this universe, in all of them

by Redvka



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, Teen Romance, canon fusion, universe fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka
Summary: Peter looks at Miles, in a crowd, without it. Miles orbits around Peter. It is a spectacle to contemplate.(Or, the fic of the multiverse that nobody asked for.)





	In this universe, in all of them

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a translation, and therefore I'm sorry for any mistake. I saw a Rorokonaa's ilustration about Miles and MCU!Peter and I thought "Hey, they would have the best friendship. If someone push me enough, I could totally ship them" and five minutes later I pushed myself. 
> 
> The timeline it's not exactly the same as in the MCU movies, but the important events are considered. What I can say tho, is that Into the Spiderver happened before this fic. 
> 
> And, side note: old Peter is Peter Burrito, and young Peter is MCU!Peter

The old Peter doesn’t have affection for the young Peter, whose brown eyes are very big and expressive, who’s kind to everybody and knows good jokes, but has the tendency to stand too close to Miles and smile shyly at him.

The old Peter doesn’t like this young version of himself.

*

Miles looks for Peter without noticing. They orbit around each other, but Miles is always the first one to look out. Gwen knows how that is. Her own Peter was like that with her, and she with him.

She feels like the third wheel, but convinces herself that it’s not so bad. It is like the planets attracted to the Sun: a captivating show, without trying to be.

*

Peter adores Miles, however he’s not aware of it. When they’re in a room full with people Peter looks for Miles, and given the chance moves towards him, being his warm body a comfort to Peter. If they touch by accident Peter imagines that his skin tingles wherever Miles has touched him; among a bunch of people, Miles’s laugh is the first Peter recognizes.

But for Peter all this in unidirectional. Miles smiles at Gwen in a way that never does with Peter, and plays with her with the familiarity and trust developed between old friends. Besides Gwen is beautiful and maybe Peter would like her if it weren’t for Miles existing and laughing at Peter’s bad jokes.

So it’s a surprise when is Miles who kisses him. The height difference forces Miles to stretch to reach him, putting his hands in Peter’s shoulders and pushing himself to have Peter where he wants.

It’s a brief and timorous kiss where they just touch lips against lips, without really moving anything. Where they breathe their skin.

The kiss leaves Peter’s body trembling for the rest of the day. He loves it.

*

“So, Michelle, huh?” asks Miles, sitting in the chair next to the desk.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“You have something” it’s not a question.

“Not really. It’s complicated.”

“Spiderman’s life is always complicated.”

“I’m sorry Miles.”

“I know.”

*

They kiss again a year later. Michelle’s still a delicate topic, so they avoid it. Miles doesn’t let his mind wander and get angry while Peter pushes him against the door and touches, oh so softly, his jaw.

Miles hasn’t kiss a lot of people, but Peter’s the only one who always leaves him absorbed, gone, like in the romantic movies his mother watches in the afternoons. He likes to think that Peter feels the same.

*

The old Peter definitively doesn’t like the way young Peter looks at Miles. Is painfully obvious and it bothers him for some reason. Gwen calls it infatuation and the old Peter feels the need to shot himself.

The worst occurs when, accidentally, watches the boys kiss in the top of a building. They are laughing, then suddenly, Peter caresses Miles’s cheek, then Miles lifts his mask and well, the old Peter has never wanted to see something like that again. The memory chases him the whole week while Peter repeats to himself that even if it feels like it, it’s not incest.

*

There’s a girl that Miles likes and surprisingly is not Gwen. Her name is Allison, has wavy hair and is one of the smartest students in the school. Peter knows it because Miles himself tells him, enamored. Having nothing to say, Peter wishes him luck, uncomfortable with the situation. Miles smiles at him, sits in Peter’s lap and then kisses him.

That’s when Peter assumes that Allison will be the Michelle of Miles.

*

Without planning one night the spider-people (as Ham likes to call them) gathers due to a little inconsistency in the realities. Miles doesn’t leave Peter’s side, and in the back of the room the old Peter sulks. Gwen joins them and so, the problems with the villains of the day are more enjoyable.

Before they part ways to their own universe, Miles drags Peter to a lonely corner, tells him how he has missed him and they kiss as a goodbye, their hands clenching where they touch.

“Take care of yourself, Peter” says Miles before disappearing to his reality. Peter smiles shyly, with no chance to answer something back.

Two months later Petes watches as one by one of the Guardian fall turned into ash, and he tumbles until Mr. Stark takes him in his arms. Peter thinks a lot of things in those seconds when he’s feeling how he’s fading. To his mind run in stampede May, Tony who’s looking at him so full of sorrow, Ned and MJ. He thinks in Miles too, if something like this is happening in his universe, if somebody will give him the news of his death. 

Peter feels Tony’s arms, and then nothing at all.

*

Five years have passed, they say. For him it was just a blink of an eye, but in Earth the survivors moved on with their lives, a new live in those five years of grief.

Tony’s gone and Peter can’t believe this is happening to him again. He can’t believe the destiny has decided that his parents and uncle Ben weren’t enough, so it took Tony as well. His only consolation is knowing that May was blipped too (the term people started using to refer to those who vanished because of Thanos) and she didn’t suffer Peter’s absence.

Is hard getting back on track in a life so unstable, and for a while Peter refuses to wear the suit. It’s the weight of his uncle and Tony’s memories what makes him decided to become Spiderman again.

So with time and May’s support, Peter is able to return to his way. MJ says nothing, and it looks like the distance in the blip affected them too, because she grows more and more indifferent towards Peter. Their no-relationship starts cracking and one day Michelle simply refuses a kiss and says that this has been enough for them. Peter thinks the same.

Even so, the lost of whatever they had is not so baffling as seeing Miles and Gwen again. It’s an accident, like everything in his life. By a mistake and a miscalculation of some Russians, Peter ends jumping trough dimensions until falling in Peni’s.

He knows it’s her dimension because he drops down in front of the girl. At the start Peter doesn’t understand the tears and the trembling hug she gives him, and before he asks what’s wrong Peni takes them between universes until they reach Miles’s. There, another meeting of spider-people awaits him.

Peni hasn’t stopped hugging him and crying, and when Peter notices the expression on the others his heart shrinks.

“Hey guys” says Peter, rubbing sweetly Peni’s back, who has her face buried in his neck.

“Peter?” asks Gwen, taking a step closer. “Is that really you? Our Peter?”

“Hi Gwen,” he smiles “nice haircut.”

Suddenly she throws herself at him, sinking him in a hug. Peter believes Ham and Noir join them.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Peter questions worried, wiping away Peni and Gwen’s tears.

At least they let him breath and step away from Peter. Gwen kneels in front of him with her swollen eyes and red nose. Nobody answers and is not till Peter notices the silence that he sees the changes.

Gwen looks different. And it’s not like she doesn’t look like Gwen, but definitively there is a drastic change since the last time they see each other. She looks older. When Peter focuses his attention in Peni everything suddenly becomes clear. Peni isn’t a child anymore. A teenager, about Peter’s age, is who watches him with watery eyes.

“You died” says a deep voice. Peter searches around the room and his jaw drops open when he sees the old Peter and next to him Miles.

Miles, who certainly isn’t a thirteen year old boy, who has absurdly grown and seems like a complete stranger to Peter.

“The snap” whispers Peter, starting to put the pieces together.

“We found out a year later, when Miles went to look for you” explains Gwen, putting her hand softly on top of Peter’s. “We couldn’t believe it.”

“What I don’t understand is that if you are _our young Peter_,” starts Ham, standing close to him” and you disappeared, how come you are here?”

“How do we know he’s not an impostor?”asks the old Peter, suspicious.

“He’s not” Peni cuts promptly. “I did a fast scan, he’s _our Peter_.”

“Maybe he’s brainwashed”

“I’m not brainwashed” interrupts Peter before the accusations grow. He stands up slowly, letting go Gwen’s hand. “A few months ago there was another battle against Thanos. They managed to gather the infinity stones to bring back those who were…erased. I returned together with all the others, living beings in general. They told us that five years passed but for us…it was only a second, you know? A tic in the clock.”

“I’m sorry kiddo” says the old Peter, with the same tone someone would use in a funeral. Gwen soon stands up and hugs him, followed by Peni. They whisper soothingly how happy they are to see him again.

If Peter is honest, he had forgotten this part of his life, and how being absent for five years could affect it.

“Looks like a miracle” says aunt May from the door. She approaches and hugs and kisses him as if he were her own nephew, the Peter that she lost, and in his mind he wonders if she felt his disappearance as her own, as May would have done if she hadn’t disappeared in the snap as well.

In the end, after several rounds of hugs and tears, he is left alone in the control room of the deceased Peter. Aunt May insisted in making a dinner to celebrate his return, and everybody ran to the kitchen to help. Peter stayed behind, trying to understand everything that happened, the mourning that apparently the other had for the blip.

“You look the same.”

Peter turns around, surprised to seeing Miles lying in one of the computers.

“I can’t say the same about you” jokes Peter, twitching in his place, nervous in the silence.

Miles then approaches Peter, stopping just enough to put a hand on his shoulder. He’s taller than Peter by a head.

“I missed you” Miles says, touching Peter’s jaw with his thumb.

“I’m sorry” it doesn’t have sense to apologize, but Peter doesn’t know what to answer.

“I felt like a part of me had died with you when I heard the news” he whispers, his crying eyes focused on Peter. “Knowing that you wouldn’t be there…it was horrible.”

“I thought about you when…” he bites his lips. “I wondered if it was happening here too, if you were okay,” his voice breaks” if someone would tell you about me.”

Miles hugs him against his chest, kisses Peter’s forehead and cries quietly over his skin. His fingers sink in his back and without wanting to Peter cries too, thinking with fear about the possibility of never having this again.

A while later Gwen finds them in their embrace, sprawled on one of the boards. She kisses them both on the cheek and announces that the dinner is ready.

They sit next to each other and at times they hold hands under the table.


End file.
